


Unsure

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: Till death do us part [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Confusion, Introspection, M/M, slowly falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: Many times Illumi wondered why he’d always come back. But there was something about the heat of Hisoka’s lips and skin, something about the desperation with which his body reacted to Illumi’s touch that made him return.





	Unsure

Illumi sat up on the bed rubbing his temples and looking around the dark room. Hisoka was asleep next to him – or, at least, pretended to be, as sleeping next to an assassin would have been unwise. But, knowing Hisoka, Illumi would not put it past him to actually be asleep – Hisoka loved to tempt his fate. 

He stared at the clock – it was quarter to three - and thought that he should have left hours ago. His next job was not for the next four hours, but he should not have lingered. He was not sure why he stayed – in fact, he was not sure how they ended up like this in the first place. But there he was, still sitting in bed hours later and feeling completely unwilling to leave. He knew it was not the comfort of the bed that kept him there – sure, it was comfortable enough, but for a person accustomed to sleeping on cold stones and even underground comfort mattered little. No, there was something else that made him hesitate about leaving. 

There was also job that he needed to do, so he had little choice but to leave. _Eventually,_ Illumi thought. Besides, the job location was close by and he had more than enough time still to set everything up. 

Illumi looked over to Hisoka who was sleeping on his side. His skin looked very pale in the moonlight and his makeup was smudged – the star on his cheek looked more like a bruise. _Bruises do suit him, good thing I left him with quite a few,_ a thought ran through Illumi’s head before he willed it away. 

They have done this before many times and Illumi could not remember another time when he hesitated to leave. He did not know what was different now, could not tell even though he tried. Perhaps, it was because Hisoka has never fallen asleep next to him before. Quite the opposite – usually Hisoka only became more talkative and, hence, unbearably annoying after their encounters. So Illumi often left right away. 

Many times he wondered why he’d always come back. Hisoka was good in bed, but not so good that Illumi could not find someone else with that level of skill, and Illumi did not enjoy the attempts at conversation afterwards. But there was something about the heat of Hisoka’s lips and skin, something about the desperation with which his body reacted to Illumi’s touch that made him come back. 

Illumi finally made up his mind and got out of bed. Quickly getting dressed, he started collecting all the things that he needed to take. He moved quietly to ensure Hisoka does not wake up – not because he cared for Hisoka’s sleep schedule, of course, but because he did not want to have a conversation with him. And Illumi was certain Hisoka would ask him why he was still there, even though he could have left hours ago. Illumi did not have an answer to that question, which made him especially irritated. 

Suddenly there was a sound of rustling coming from the bed, and Illumi looked over to see Hisoka stretch and then sit up leaning on his elbow. 

“Leaving already,” he could feel the smirk in Hisoka’s voice, “How about a goodbye kiss?”

Illumi hesitated momentarily, looking at Hisoka. The room was dark, but he could still see Hisoka’s laughing yellow eyes. 

“You’ll just have to do without one,” Illumi finally said, putting his bag on his shoulder. He could not let himself be distracted, he already wasted quite a few hours laying in bed next to Hisoka. 

“Aw, that is too bad,” Hisoka said, still smirking, “But, I suppose, I could settle for something else instead…” And with those words he tossed comforter off the bed revealing that he did not bother getting dressed before falling asleep. 

Illumi stared at Hisoka, mesmerized by the dark contours of bruises on Hisoka’s pale skin. He could not deny just how tempting the offer was. Illumi tried to tell himself that it was time to leave, that he could not waste any more time. Hisoka continued lounging in bed, absolutely shameless under Illumi's attentive gaze. 

_It is time to go,_ Illumi thought to himself, but did not move from where he stood. _There is still more than enough time before the job,_ an unwelcomed thought run through his head, _there is no harm in staying a little longer._

A long moment later he put down his bag. 

“Perhaps I could spare some time for this.”


End file.
